Let's Play a Game
by IfWeDieAtTheSameTime
Summary: The guild decides to play an "innocent" late-night game, and Levy gets dragged into the middle of it. After a shocking dare, she runs after Gajeel, but what waits for her when she finally catches him? ONE-SHOT. RATED M FOR MATURE. SERIOUSLY.


**Hello, again, lovelies! I have another one-shot for you. ::dances::**

**I have to admit, though, this one was a little tough for me to finish. I started it before vacation, then left it for about two weeks. BUT I knew I had to finish this, because who doesn't love a little GaJevy? I know I do!**

**I actually took a lengthy part of this from a novel I'm writing, because it just seemed to fit Gajeel and Levy so well. So I hope you enjoy, because it's not all fanfic content! Ok,itslateandI'mtired,soI'llshutupnow.  
**

_**NC-17/Rated M for Mature**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but Fairy Tail sure as hell owns me.**

* * *

"Alright, alright! I'll do it!"

"Like hell you will!"

Multiple different laughs sounded in the air as Natsu tackled Lucy to the ground, and her scream reverberated off the walls as he lifted her shirt and stuck his hand under her bra.

The guild had decided to play a game, Truth or Dare, and as more and more alcohol was consumed, the game got a little more dirtier. Levy was sitting at a table just to the side of the main group, laughing softly as Natsu completed the dare given to him by Cana. Instead of playing, she had decided to finish the book she had started earlier. Besides, it was way more fun watching her friends make fools of themselves. That, and she had noticed Gajeel was not partaking either; he was sitting on top of a table across from hers, his elbows resting on his spread knees. His lips were stuck in a slight smile, growing to show his teeth every time one of their friends did something outrageous.

Levy was content to just sit and watch him enjoy himself, and the fact that he wasn't going to be a victim to one of the women's sexual dares was perfect for her.

But all good things must come to an end.

"Hey, I think it's Levy's turn!" Levy snapped her head up to see Mira pointing at her, a devilish look in her eye.

"Oh, no, no. I'm not playing. I'm fine just watching. Go ahead, and pick someone else."

"Nope, everyone else has already gone at least once. So, truth or dare?" Levy looked up at Mira, who was standing over her smiling. Behind her, their friends were leaning in close, all of them smiling widely as they waited for her answer. Obviously, she didn't have a choice. If she didn't pick either truth or dare, Mira would just dare one of the guys to do something to her, entering her in the game one way or another. She spared a quick glance towards Gajeel, noticing that his smile was gone and his eyes were focused elsewhere.

Taking a deep breath and praying that the take-over mage took pity on her, Levy whispered, "Dare."

Mira laughed, "Wow, to be honest, I was expecting you to pick truth. Hmm...let's see." She turned and looked behind her at everyone else, tapping her finger on her chin as she contemplated. Levy slid her eyes towards Gajeel once again, but he hadn't moved. One glance wasn't too much to ask for, was it?

"AHA!" Levy jumped at the sound of Mira's exclamation, and watched nervously as she spun back towards her. "Levy, I dare you to kiss...BICKSLOW!"

Her gasp of shock was drowned out by the sound of everyone laughing and hollering. She looked over to see Cana pushing Bickslow off of the seat next to her, as he threw his head back and laughed. "Well, this just got way more interesting!" He sauntered over, extending his hand out to help her up. Levy smiled nervously at him, and gave him her hand. Bickslow pulled her to her feet and placed his hands on her shoulders. Leaning in to her, he whispered in her ear, "Don't be nervous, I'll make it good and quick."

Levy pulled back a little to smile at him once more, and to quickly sweep the room one more time. She saw Mira standing close with her hands together in front of her chest, smiling and waiting for the dare to be completed. She saw the rest of her friends laughing amongst themselves, watching her and Bickslow in their awkward (on her end) embrace. Then she saw Gajeel, whose face was shadowed as he sat completely still, his hands locked in fists so tight the muscles in his forearms were straining.

She thought he would be the one to stop this before it even got this far, but he was doing nothing but sitting there. Looking stressed, sure, but still: no reaction.

Taking a deep breath, Levy looked back up at Bickslow, who was smiling gently down at her, and leaned in.

Their lips were centimeters from touching when a shattering _CRACK!_ rang through the guild hall.

Levy jumped back just in time to see the wood splinters falling to the ground, the table Gajeel had been sitting on split completely down the middle, and him slamming the guild hall doors open as he stomped outside.

Without even thinking, she turned out of Bickslow's grasp and ran after him. Behind her, she heard Bickslow exclaim "Hey! What about my kiss!?" and then Cana reply, "I have one for ya, baby!"

Once she was out of the guild, she stopped and looked around. He was already out of sight, but thanks to Lily, she knew which way to go. Turning towards the forest, she started running again, hoping that she could catch him before he disappeared into his house.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled for him as she went, hopeful that he would slow down. "Gajeel, please! Wait!"

As she ran up the small incline, she saw him standing just outside of his little cottage, his back to her, his hands still locked into fists. She slowed, stopping just a few feet away from him.

"What do you want?" Gajeel's voice was rough and angry. Levy thought of just turning around and going home, but she had already chased him all the way here, so there was no turning back now.

"Why did you leave like that? No one did anything to you." He turned around to glare at her, his eyes sharp and bright, his face in a state of fury.

"It had nothing to do with anyone doing something to me. It had to do with who was doing what to you." He crossed his arms over his broad chest, still glaring at her like she had done something wrong. Which just pissed her off.

Kicking her chin up, she abandoned the apologetic tone in her voice that she had originally shown up with. "I don't see how what was happening to me is any of your business."

"You don't think some random guy kissing you is my business!?"

"He wasn't some random guy, he's Bickslow. My guild mate. Besides, I didn't see or hear you try to stop it!"

Gajeel stomped over, stopping just a few inches from her, his body towering over her, but she didn't back down. Levy crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked up at him, daring him to keep talking. Which, of course, he did.

"You wouldn't have stopped even if I did say something!"

Levy threw her hands into the air. "Yes, you're right. I would have still kissed him even if you would have said something against it."

His eyes narrowed at her, and he took a step back from her. "Why don't you just go back and finish your dare, then?" His voice was low and deadly, but Levy was far too gone to care anymore.

She shrugged her shoulders and turned around, "That's a good idea, Gajeel. I'll just go and do that." She didn't get one step ahead of her before a heavy hand grabbed her shoulder, and she was forcefully turned around. Then her world was turned upside down.

Gajeel kissed her so hard she felt his sharp canines cutting through his lips on hers. All of his frustration speared out of him through his mouth, but she didn't care. She wanted his hands deeper in her hair, his tongue deeper in her mouth, his body harder against her. She stood on her toes, her arms were wrapped around his neck, holding on like he was her lifeline and she only wished she could hold on tighter.

Levy moaned into his mouth, their earlier argument completely forgotten and her own frustration completely gone, and he must have taken that as a sign to move along. He leaned down and grabbed underneath her knees, picking up her small body and wrapping her legs around his waist. She was now completely eye level with him, but they never stopped kissing as he carried her into his house. Her tongue explored his mouth, and it tasted so much sweeter than she imagined. Each time his tongue retreated, she sucked gently on his bottom lip, causing him to growl and make her burn even hotter at the sound. Gajeel paused briefly to kick his door shut behind him, and then he was slamming her into his foyer wall. If he had been a man to hang pictures, they would have been knocked down, and yet she didn't care.

Levy's hands grabbed onto his hair and fisted the long, thick locks. Jerking his head back, she forced their lips apart and stared into his eyes. They were intense, his red irises almost glowing as he stared back at her with an animalistic lust. His mouth was still parted, his breath sawing in and out between lips that looked bruised. Levy was struck by how completely raw he looked right now, and how extremely turned on she was by it all. She couldn't hold back any longer; she could feel the heat pooling in her belly and it was making her feel crazy. She plunged her upper body forward as hard as she could and bit down on his neck, pulling his hair so hard his head snapped to the side.

The sound that came out of Gajeel's mouth was an erotic mix between a growl and a moan, and she felt herself being moved off the wall. Her back hit the couch cushions a second later and he ripped his neck away from her mouth. His face was fierce as he loomed over her, one knee trapping her hips down underneath him, the other resting on the floor. Levy reached up, wanting to rake her nails down his chiseled chest, but Gajeel had her hands clasped in one of his and stretched above her head so fast she barely even felt the movement.

He smirked down at her, his face as far away from hers as he could get it. "You want to play like that, do you, little one?" She nodded her head at him, biting her lip and bucking her hips, hoping his reaction would be to tear her clothes off and attack her. She got her wish; sort of.

Gajeel growled again, and another wave of heat traveled through her and hit her core. Keeping her hands in one of his, he took his other hand and pulled her blue locks, turning her head to the side. Gajeel took the tip of his tongue and ran it from her collarbone to behind her ear. He started blowing softly on the wet trail he made, making her skin tingle and the heat in her core rise. Then after a short pause that almost had Levy writhing, he began biting her skin gently, following the same path down her neck onto her collarbone and towards her breasts. Her hips starting bucking on their own, and she moaned so loud she thought she was going to make herself deaf.

As his mouth neared the collar of her dress, she looked down, prepared to sit up and help him peel the thing off of her, but he didn't even slow. Gajeel's red eyes looked up to meet her hazel ones, and she watched as he ripped open the front of the fabric with just his teeth.

"Oh, God!" Levy's head snapped back, unable to watch him tear open her clothes any longer. She could feel herself coming close to the edge, and he had barely even touched her yet. She felt his hand let go of hers and thread through her hair once more. Suddenly, her head was jerked up, her chin touching her chest and her eyes staring straight at Gajeel.

"Don't even think about it, shrimp. You wanted to play rough, you watch the consequences." Gajeel positioned himself back over her flat stomach. She swallowed roughly and watched as he lowered his mouth back down to continue his onslaught on her clothing, his teeth dragging across her skin. Finally, he reached the bottom of her dress, and just as she thought this erotic show was over, he sucked the hem into his mouth and bit down, the final remains of her favorite piece of clothing ripping apart and falling to her sides. Levy didn't think she was going to last much longer, and all she wanted was for him to touch her so she could have her release. She closed her eyes and bucked her hips again, moaning, begging him to touch her where it counts.

She could feel Gajeel's hand start to slowly slide up her side, ghosting over her hip, barely caressing the side of her breast. Her own hands grasped onto the cushions, and she almost didn't want to open her eyes. Giving in to her weakness, she slowly lifted her lids to see him hovering over her, resting his weight on one hand as his other continuously left light trails across the top of her chest. His lips were drawn in his trademark smirk, his eyes fierce and practically burning.

"I think I like this side of you, Levy." His eyes raked down her body, and she looked down to watch as his hand kept its torturous task of skating across the top of her bra-covered breasts, getting closer and closer but still not touching them.

Levy writhed against him, trying to push her hips into his. "Gajeel…Stop playing around." She tried to assert some authority in her shaking voice, but the only thing she managed to accomplish was reaffirm that he was the one completely in control.

His laugh was a deep rumble and he sat up, dragging his hand across her body as he lifted. "You had to have known this was a possibility when you followed me home tonight. You knew what you were getting into when you followed through with my kiss, and you started this game with your little biting act. If you didn't want to play," he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head, the hard muscles in his stomach flexing, "then you should have stayed at the guild."

Gajeel threw his shirt into the middle of his living room, but Levy was too hypnotized to notice. His tanned skin looked hard as metal, his six pack moving with every breath he took. She couldn't help herself as she sat up and raked her fingers down his chest, feeling how smooth his skin actually was. Her nails began to dig into his pectorals, and she peeked up at him through her lashes before leaning forward and licking up his abs. His skin tasted slightly like metal, but she didn't care. It was the best thing she had ever tasted, and the groan that escaped his lips was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard.

Feeling empowered, Levy pushed against Gajeel even harder, forcing him back against the arm of the couch. Drawing her body up his, she kissed his mouth hard, sucking in more of his metal taste. Before their tongues could start battling, she pulled away and started licking down his chest, once again dragging her nails down the trail her mouth was making. Gajeel leaned into her touch, his chest rising and falling faster and faster as his breath got heavy.

Her lips met the top of his pants, but she didn't slow down. Her fingers found the clasp on his belt, and made it the work of a second to open it. Then, just as quickly, her hands were leading his pants down his muscular thighs and over his knees, before pulling them to his feet. He kicked them off the rest of the way, dropping one leg back to the floor and wrapping the other behind her on the couch. Levy sat there, staring at his engorged member as it stood straight up from his body. His lack of underwear did not go unnoticed, and as she feasted on his impressive length with her eyes, she realized that her bout of boldness would not last forever.

Levy leaned forward once again, and without preamble, sucked his blunt head between her lips. Gajeel cursed loudly, his hips jerking up, and she took the opportunity to draw as much of his hard length inside her mouth as she could. One of her hands wrapped around his base, and she started to move up and down.

Her tongue curled around the head of his cock as she brought his tip to the edge of her lips, before sucking it back into her mouth as far as she was able. She kept this rhythm, listening to Gajeel moan, feeling him flex his hips to push himself further into her mouth. His pleasure was the biggest turn on she had ever had, and as she made her next decent, she hummed, sending vibrations through his shaft.

"Oh, shit!" His hands grasped onto her blue locks, and suddenly she was pulled up away from him. Opening her eyes, she saw Gajeel's were intense, his face slightly strained, his chest pumping up and down quickly as he tried to catch his breath.

Levy looked back down at his thick length as it stood up just out of reach, twitching slightly, still wet from her own mouth. "What's the matter, Gajeel? I thought you liked this side of me." Raising her eyes once more, she licked her lips slowly, hoping for a primal reaction.

His growl was just the response she was looking for, the quick as lightning tackle onto his living room floor the reaction she needed. His arms were wrapped around her in seconds, his lips pressed against hers tightly, and before she knew it she felt her back hitting the carpet floor. Somehow, her head ended up cushioned on a small couch pillow, but all she could care about was the feel of his naked body flush against her.

Gajeel broke their kiss, and as he lifted away from her, his hands grasped the sides of her bra. Without any warning, he ripped the material apart, her breasts breaking free as it tore cleanly down the middle. He barely spent any time reveling in his feat, however, before his hands found the sides of the panties she still wore. Repeating his actions, he ripped the small piece of fabric free, throwing the remains off into the darkness and exposing her completely to him. His eyes raked down her body slowly, and the heat in her core rose to dangerous levels. "I lied. I like this side of you much better."

Levy couldn't take any more of this. Reaching up, she grabbed the back of Gajeel's head and forced him back down onto her mouth, kissing him even harder. As their tongues battled for dominance, she felt him using his knee to spread her legs apart, and gave him permission by wrapping them around his waist. His hips fell against hers, and she felt his huge length rubbing against her swollen lips. Arching her back, she moaned into his mouth, desperate for him to end her suffering and release the fire that had been burning her for so long.

Without releasing her kiss, Gajeel reached down and positioned himself at her entrance, then slowly, so, so, slowly, pushed inside of her.

Levy dug her nails into his muscled, tense shoulders, pulling away from his mouth to gasp her pleasure. This wasn't her first time, but he was so big, so hard, that he filled her tight walls to the brink. His head fell onto the pillow next to her, and his moans filled her ears.

Finally, he filled her completely, and they both took a deep, satisfying breath. Gajeel lifted his head, meeting her eyes once more, before kissing her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring this moment, relishing the feeling of being complete in more ways than one. Then, Gajeel started to move.

The feeling was so intense, it sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout her entire body, and Levy had no choice but to break their kiss once again to gasp. He started slow, kissing a different spot on her neck every time he entered her, releasing a small moan as he sank all the way into her, then pulling out until just the tip remained. But as her hands wound into his hair, and as her hips started rising to meet his thrusts, the pace he set became quicker and quicker.

Gajeel lifted his chest off of her, resting his weight on one hand as he grabbed onto one of her legs still wrapped around his waist. As she was pulled tighter against him, Levy let out a sharp cry, the new intense feeling tightening the coil in her stomach tighter than she thought possible. She felt herself starting to tighten around him, felt the heat start to rise from her core and take over her entire body.

His fingers dug into her thighs, and his hips were moving faster and faster. "God, you feel so damn good." Levy opened her eyes just in time to see Gajeel reaching down for her hands. He pulled her up into his lap, positioning them so that she was straddling him, her breasts bouncing against his chest, his hands moving to her hips and never breaking rhythm. She wrapped her arms around his neck once more and moved with him, moaning his name as he moved even deeper within her, hitting a spot inside of her she didn't even know existed. "C'mon, little one, let it all go for me."

Levy threw her head back as he started to lift his hips, thrusting deep and hard inside of her. "Gajeel! Oh, god!" She was burning, her skin becoming tighter as the coil in her belly threatened to break. Her hands threaded into his hair, trying to find an anchor before she was lifted off the Earth. Without warning, Gajeel leaned forward and bit down on her neck, the same way she had when he held her against his wall, and she broke apart.

Her screams filled the air, and she felt her walls constricting around his cock as she gasped for breath. Her vision went black, her back rigid, and she heard Gajeel shout one more time. He thrust into her hard once more before becoming still, spilling his seed inside of her, gasping her name into her ear and holding onto her so tight.

Levy felt her body relax all at once, becoming jelly in his arms, and she collapsed against him. He held her against him, his arms wrapped around her body as she straddled him, his member slowly softening inside of her as they sat, panting, trying to catch their breath.

Finally, she felt him lay her down against the pillow that had miraculously appeared under her head before. She didn't even realize her eyes were closed until she felt a blanket cover her, then his body wrap around her, spooning her from behind.

Sighing, she snuggled in closer to him, "That was definitely worth leaving the guild for." She heard his light chuckle behind her, felt his breath against her neck as he snuggled his face closer into her.

"I like this side of you best," Gajeel said sleepily.

Levy turned her head slightly towards him. "Which side is that?"

"The smart, sexy, relaxed side."

She smiled, closing her eyes once again and reveling in the warmth of Gajeel's embrace.

"So. Still wanna go kiss Bickslow?"

Levy sighed, shaking her head at his remark that she should have known was coming. "Who?" She asked innocently.

Gajeel hummed his approval, tightened his hold on her, and finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Aww. They're cute.**

**BTW, if you haven't read my other one-shot, then you should know that my fics are and will always be slightly OOC. I liked the idea of Levy getting very brave and putting Gajeel in his place for a little while. Sexually-dominant females, unite!**

**Anyway, leave me love, leave me hate, doesn't matter, just leave me something! ^_^**


End file.
